


Ninth of May 五月九日

by zhan9jun (seventheavenly)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Weddings, 长得俊
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventheavenly/pseuds/zhan9jun
Summary: Translated fic.On the day of their wedding, Zhangjing is undoubtedly nervous.





	Ninth of May 五月九日

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of [this post from Weibo](https://www.weibo.com/1230271713/GfRhVwOxv?type=comment#_rnd1526044958138). I’ve asked the original writer, Dear-紫纱瞳, for permission to translate it, so do keep in mind that this is a translation with some minor liberties! 
> 
> I’ve thought long and hard about where to post this. I usually post short translations on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/zhan9jun), but this isn’t short at all — and I told the original writer that I’d pass her all the feedback after I’ve translated it, so I wanted some place where people could comment. I also felt it would be a total waste to not post this somewhere that is easily accessible (as compared to it being drowned by other tweets overtime), after the time and effort taken to translate this wonderful piece.
> 
> Please note that I’ve kept everything as close to the original, but instead of translating literally like I usually do for shorter posts on my Twitter, I’ve took minor liberties only to have it read better and to fit the context instead - since some things are lost in (literal) translation. 
> 
> I’ve also included some notes at the bottom regarding certain terms I’ve translated :) Do refer to them for certain terms!

 

On the day of their wedding day, Zhangjing is undoubtedly nervous.

 

His thoughts wander back to the Idol Producer finals years ago: when Yanjun was already standing on the debut platform; while his own amount of votes were still pending. Zhangjing remembers how he felt then. It wasn’t all that different compared to his current emotions: entirely enveloped in anxiety while trying to maintain a calm facade.

However, there is one thing that differed.

 

Back then, he was waiting for a dream to be realized.

 

But now, he is waiting for a lifetime of happiness.

 

Indiscreetly wiping his hands on his trousers, Zhangjing turns around to take in his surroundings.  From the familiar faces of his friends and family, to how nicely they dressed for the occasion; from their bright smiles to them standing up to applaud and give send thumbs ups his way — all wishes of blessings.

 

Smiling shyly, Zhangjing waves in reply, feeling as if he had lost all ability to function for the first time in his life.

 

It’s been half an hour since the designated time — but Yanjun has yet to arrive.

 

Worry starts to fill Zhangjing’s mind, wondering if anything had been amiss during the planning. They had left home together in the morning, but Yanjun had disappeared abruptly.

 

In fact, Zhangjing had not participated much in planning for the wedding. On one hand, he had been strictly following Chaoze’s slimming regime — to the exhausting point where he would immediately fall asleep as soon as returned home. On the other hand, Yanjun had forbade him to do so. He had complied, allowing Yanjun to hold the reigns.

 

Due to that, Zhangjing is currently at a loss, not knowing who to turn to. He looks towards Dinghao and Chaoze who are hidden under the stage, but the two turn away, seemingly with intention, to continue their conversation.

 

Just when Zhangjing is prepared to leave the stage to get answers, the hall’s lights dim and the LED screen lights up with with a video — accompanied by a melody that is so familiar to Zhangjing that he would recognize even in a dream: Yanjun’s self-composed *“A Whole Winter’s Wait”.

 

Snippets from their daily lives play out on the screen: them holding hands as they strolled through vibrant leaves falling around them, himself immersed in singing a love song as he played the piano, of him cupping his own face adorably to tease Yanjun.

 

Zhangjing keeps reminding himself that he can let anything happen **except** for ruining his makeup, so he tilts his head and tries to calm himself by taking deep breaths. He can’t figure out when Yanjun recorded those snippets, he doesn’t even remember some of those moments — but his heart swells at Yanjun’s thoughtfulness, at the thought of how much time and effort Yanjun must have spent on their wedding.

 

When the video ends, there is Yanjun looking very handsome in a tuxedo. Looking at the camera chicly, Yanjun says: “You Zhangjing, I am someone who holds grudges. You made me wait for four years, so I’m taking forty minutes this time. We’re even now.”

 

As soon as his words end, the door to the hall opens and all the guests stir: shouting in joy and excitement, clapping in praise.

 

When Zhangjing turns around to look, the tears he has been holding back start to roll down his cheeks. On the red carpet, a man in a white wedding dress and bunny ears is walking towards him awkwardly. With every step, he would stop to pose lovingly.

 

Zhangjing covers his mouth with his hands, his tears now falling freely without control.

 

_With me, you can laugh, be angry, be stubborn or overbearing._

_With you, my words and feelings never quite match — I’m proudly indulgent._

_Surely, these are the best aspects of love._

 

* * *

 

**** Cheng Cheng’s Monologue:**

I admit, without Baba as an obstacle, Sweetie Barbie’s slimming journey has been more effective. One could really tell how much weight Sweetie Barbie lost with each passing day, his face and figure returning to its peak condition on the eve of the wedding. Of course, this touching result is due to Uncle Superman's monstrous slimming regime, along with Uncle Sunshine’s 24-hour surveillance to repel Baba from all possible ends. However, there is a negative consequence: they underestimated Baba’s wrath. On the day Sweet Barbie was released, Baba chased Uncle Superman and Uncle Sunshine around the house to beat them up.

 

***** An Old Woman’s Last-Minute Monologue:**

On this wonderful day, the 9th of May, I wanted to gift a you all with some fluff. I edited this a few times but was never really satisfied. Instead of going for something dramatic that some of you may like, I kept it cozy instead. Hope you all enjoyed it.

 

**Chaoze and Dinghao’s Monologue:**

We’re heroes, but we’ve been reduced to a shadow, does it even make sense? We need to drag this author out to be beaten the next time!

 

***** The Pitiful Author’s Request:**

Dear readers, don’t just click like, do leave a comment and I’ll respond enthusiastically!

 

* * *

 

**Translation Notes:**

* Since there isn’t an official English name for Yanjun’s self-composed 等待整个冬天 - which literally means ‘waiting for a whole winter’, I took some liberties to make it sound more like a song title in English! (As opposed to it sounding like a random phrase.)

** This is  **not** referring Fan Cheng Cheng. The writer says Cheng Cheng is Yanjun and Zhangjing’s adopted child. ‘Cheng’ literally means ‘orange’. C-fans refer to Yanjun as 小橘 (Little Tangerine) and Zhangjing as 小柚 (Little Grapefruit, where his fandom name comes from). The writer said she chose this name because tangerines, oranges, and grapefruits are in the same family group. I’M SO SOFT I LOVE THIS CONCEPT

'Sweet Barbie' (literally translated) is Cheng Cheng's pet name for Zhangjing, and 'Baba' refers to Yanjun — 'baba' sounds similar to 'father'.

*** Referring to the original writer.  
The ‘like’ she mentioned is a Weibo feature, similar to Twitter’s.

The last poem was really hard to translate! I translated it based on what I understood from the poem, since poem can be interpreted in so many ways. There was no title for the original post, and it seemed rather casual and insincere to post it up without a title — so I made do :) I asked the writer why that day, as mentioned in her notes, and she said it’s because Yanjun is the fifth and Zhangjing is the ninth to debut :’) Such an intellectual!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this has been a translation! Thank you for reading! If you have any thoughts you’d like me to pass to the original writer, do comment here and I’ll pass it to her :D If you've enjoyed it, please thank Dear-紫纱瞳 for blessing the world with this fic!
> 
> I actually cried reading this, even though it's not a long fic. That's why I bothered to ask for permission, to translate, and to post it. Yes, if you must know, I was crying even when Yanjun walked into the hall in a wedding dress and bunny ears!


End file.
